The present invention relates generally to welding machines and, more particularly, to a welding machine having a mid-plane baffle for improved heat dissipation/cooling of the welding machine.
There are a large number of welding processes available for use in the industry. The most common welding processes include gas tungsten arc, oxygen gas welding, and shielded metal arc welding. The gas tungsten arc welding process is sometimes referred to as TIG (tungsten inert gas) welding. TIG welding is commonly performed by a TIG welding machine utilizing an inert gas.
A typical TIG welding machine includes a transformer, stabilizer and various electrical components that convert the input power into power suitable for welding. The transformer, stabilizer and electrical components are usually assembled into an enclosure or housing having a fan to dissipate heat generated by the components and thereby cool the internal housing.
Generally, the housing is defined by a front and back panel, two side panels, a base plate, and a top cover. The panels, base plate, and top cover collectively define a cavity or volume wherein the internal components of the welding machine are mounted. Typically, the fan is mounted to an external panel to dissipate heat generated throughout the housing. While the single cavity housing with an external panel mounted fan has adequately dissipated heat generated by the internal welding machine components, improved cooling efficiency is difficult to achieve without an increased size of the fan thereby increasing the overall manufacturing costs of the welding machine.
It would therefore be desirable to design a welding apparatus that decreases the critical volume within the welding apparatus housing and allows for alternate placement of a fan assembly to improve heat dissipation within the housing.